Baker Street Boys
by AngieHolmes19
Summary: Drabbles de sucesos clave en la vida de los chicos de Baker Street y en la de sus amigos.
1. Sister Mine

Mycroft olvidó como moverse.

No podía reaccionar, no podía hacer que sus piernas avanzaran, ni siquiera sabía si estaba respirando. Lo único que podía hacer era observar como su hogar acababa reducido a cenizas. El lugar donde nació, los valles donde pasó innumerables tardes leyendo… y no volvería jamás. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras el dolor lo atravesaba.

Unos hombres del gobierno se llevaron a Eurus. Ella no gritó ni luchó: fue con ellos tranquilamente. Y justo antes de subir al auto, su hermana se volteó y sus ojos se encontraron. Su mente le llevó a la noche anterior, cuando (sin explicación alguna) Eurus le entregó una nota que, en el cifrado que ellos dos inventaron juntos, decía:

" _ **Te quiero, Mycroft"**_

 _Y yo a ti, hermana mía. Pero necesitas ir a Sherrinford para que regreses a nosotros_ , pensó mientras le sostenía la mirada. Ella frunció el ceño, entró al vehículo y se alejo por el camino, sabiendo que no volvería dentro de mucho tiempo a sus vidas.

Finalmente corrió hacia Sherlock, quien estaba sentado en la grava junto a sus padres, mirando a la nada. A pesar de que Mycroft se sentó a su lado, su hermano pequeño no reaccionó. Con una profunda tristeza, el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que su cerebro estaba bloqueando todo.

Había perdido a sus dos hermanos aquel día.


	2. The East Wind

Unos gritos despertaron a Mycroft, pero no lo tomaron por sorpresa.

Sherlock había comenzado a tener pesadillas como un síntoma de la amnesia disociativa y su hermano mayor esperaba que pronto se acabaran. El pelirrojo se levantó con rapidez de su cama y salió corriendo a la habitación de Sherlock. Lo encontró llorando y temblando, hecho un ovillo. Así que se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó. ─Vamos, hermano mío. Estoy aquí.

Sherlock escondió su rostro en el hombro de su hermano y lo sujetó con mucha, mucha fuerza pero Mycroft ya estaba acostumbrado.

Mycroft se había separado de Eurus en buenos términos, dentro de lo que cabe. Ella iría a Sherrinford, cooperaría y se curaría, para finalmente volver a casa.

 **Solo que no fue así.**

El mayor de los Holmes se enteraba de los reportes de Sherrinford para sus padres sobre Eurus y no eran nada buenos. En múltiples ocasiones trató de escapar atacando al personal, después se aburrió y comenzó a herirse a sí misma.

Ella _nunca_ pensó en mejorar, comprendió con enojo.

De esta manera fue como reconoció el nivel de manipulación de Eurus, casi lo había engañado con su nota que decía _te quiero_. Cada día perdía la esperanza de que su hermana no fuera peligrosa para los demás.

Tal vez eso fue lo que lo motivo a contarle a Sherlock esa noche la historia de Eurus, el Dios del viento del Este. A medida que le narraba como este viento hacía daño a las personas, los sollozos del pelinegro disminuyeron. Pronto el viento del Este era el culpable de _todas_ las pesadillas.

Pronto el verdadero monstruo tenía un rostro que el cerebro del pequeño Holmes podía recordar.


	3. Rosemary

Cuando John encontró la lápida de su esposa, se sintió muy solo en el mundo.

Al menos hasta que el único detective asesor del mundo se colocó a su lado, sosteniendo la manita de Rose. Sabía que no estaba solo pero mirando a Sherlock, a su hija y a sí mismo, sabía que **siempre** les faltaría un trozo. Lo único que podían hacer era sostenerse mutuamente para evitar hacerse pedazos.

Rosie se acercó a la tumba con torpes pasos y depositó una flor, una rosa, junto a su madre. Las lágrimas comenzaron a agruparse en los ojos de Watson; no sentía rabia contra Sherlock: sentía una profunda tristeza porque sabía que _no pudo suceder de otro modo._

Una suave melodía interrumpió sus pensamientos y se volvió para encontrar a su mejor amigo tocando en el violín el vals que les dedicó en su boda. La pieza le recordó al momento en que la conoció, a su sonrisa, su voz… Ella tan ingeniosa y divertida. Rememoró su boda y el momento en que bailaron ese dulce vals que escuchaba, así como el momento en que se enteraron que tendrían a Rosie y el amor con que la crió. Asimismo recordó con admiración su fortaleza, a pesar de todas las mentiras. Levantó la mirada y Mary estaba allí, junto a la lápida.

─Tienes que dejarte sentirlo, John. Todo el dolor, la pérdida… _Tienes que dejarme ir_ ─ dijo suavemente y John rompió a llorar.

Fue como si se hubiera roto una presa. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo llorando pero eventualmente el dolor menguó y sorprendentemente, la tranquilidad se instaló en su corazón. Mary ya no estaba pero Sherlock aún se encontraba junto a él, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de puro dolor. Probablemente se había topado con Mary en su palacio mental. Colocó una mano en su hombro y tropezó con sus acuosos ojos azules. También le dolía. Así que le sonrió tranquilizadoramente y Sherlock le devolvió la sonrisa.

Porque, finalmente, la tormenta parecía llegar a su final.


	4. Miss me?

─Debiste chequear el cadáver, _Johnny Boy_ ─ canturreó Moriarty con la pistola a centímetros de su corazón.


	5. Dr John Watson

El dolor atravesó a Sherlock cuando encontró el globo de John sobre su sillón, recordándole lo que había perdido.

 _Para siempre._


	6. Jamás serás como ella

Cuando Molly se encontró con el cadáver rodeado con flores, reconoció que fue una idea terrible.

Tras el debut de la Mujer, la autoestima y la confianza de Molly Hooper andaban por los suelos. Jamás podría ser tan hermosa, inteligente y coqueta como Irene Adler.

¡Ni siquiera Sherlock se aburrió cuando ella murió!

Es por eso que, buscando que Sherlock advirtiera que Molly Hooper era muy inteligente, se ofreció como ayudante en su próximo caso.

Solo que no estaba lista.

En absoluto.

—¡Vaya! Esto es nuevo—murmuró Sherlock con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Molly aclaró su garganta esforzándose (en vano) por salir de sus nervios.

—Diría que es una gran coincidencia, ya que me gustan las flores, pero el universo es rara vez así de perezoso.

El peligro río entre dientes. —Así es, querida Molly.

¡Punto para Hooper!

El asesinato ocurrió en un valle muy bonito alejado de la ciudad. El cuerpo estaba tendido en el césped y entre las flores que se encontraban sobre su pecho se asomaba una mancha de sangre. Le habían disparado a quema ropa.

Lestrade apareció e informó los datos cruciales del caso: —Lucas Grayson, 18 años, se fue de casa hace dos semanas. Lo encontraron unos ciclistas que paseaban por aquí.

Sherlock observaba cuidadosamente cada centímetro de césped de las escenas del crimen. — ¿Tus caballos de Scotland Yard no han movido ni pisoteado nada?

Molly alzó una ceja ante el tono insultante de Sherlock. Lestrade solo puso los ojos en blanco y se fue.

—Bien, Molly. ¿Cuáles son tus teorías?

Ella observó el lugar con el corazón en la garganta e intentó pensar como La Dominatrix. —No hay signos de lucha ni en él, ni en el lugar. Tal vez el asesino lo tomó por sorpresa.

Su compañero ladeo la cabeza y rebatió implacablemente.

—Si tal fuera el caso, tuvo que arrastrarlo para dejarlo de esta manera. ¿No hubiera dejado un rastro?

La forense reviso el cuerpo y lo confirmó sombríamente tras ver el pozo de sangre bajo el.

— ¡Y no hay salpicaduras de sangre!

— ¿No hay entre las flores o en el césped?—preguntó Molly antes de poder evitarlo.

—Claro que no, ya revisé—. El detective se alborotó el cabello con las manos y añadió: —¿Por qué crees que lo dejo de esa manera?

Molly jugueteó con sus manos, sintiéndose más y más ansiosa y pérdida. ¡Vamos, piensa algo ingenioso!—Tal vez es una ofensa o burla...

Tras algunos minutos donde Holmes revisó el cadáver (e ignoró completamente su idea), lanzó una exclamación y miró a Molly.

—Nuestro amigo de acá estaba muy enfermo. De muerte, me atrevería a decir.

Le explicó los signos que lo llevaron a deducirlo.

— ¿Qué piensas, Molly?

Ella suspiró derrotada. —No lo sé...

— ¡Oh, por Dios! Vamos, piensa. ¿Tanto te cuesta?—replicó con su tono mordaz.

— ¡Agh, no lo sé!—gritó muy enojada—. ¿Quién diablos le entrega flores a alguien a quien asesinó? ¡Las flores se dan a alguien a quien amas! ¡O para pedir perdón, no lo sé!

Respiró agitadamente unos segundos y las lágrimas surcaron sus ojos. —Soy terrible para esto. Mejor búscate a Adler, nunca seré como ella.

Y se fue, salió corriendo sin mirar atrás. No fue al laboratorio en algunos días: no quería encontrarse con Sherlock. Pero tuvo tiempo para pensar y para decidir que debía reconstruirse a sí misma, amarse un poco más. Finalmente tuvo que ir a trabajar y cuando llego, se encontró con una hoja:

 _Lucas Grayson sufría una enfermedad mortal y decidió que ya había sufrido lo suficiente. Escapó de casa con su novia y en ese valle le rogó que detuviera el dolor. Se acostó y ella le disparó. Después le dejó ese montón de flores, pues lo amaba y sentía mucho lo que había hecho. Sin ti, no hubiera resuelto el caso._

Levantó la vista sorprendida y se topó con el ramo de flores más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Al ver la notita dentro de él, pensó que su corazón no podría olvidarlo tan fácilmente. Decía:

 _ **Gracias al cielo, nunca serás como ella.**_


End file.
